


Little *Miss* Perfect

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys Kissing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, First Kiss, Gen, High School, Honestly might write a sequel, Human AU, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Little Miss Perfect, Roman is confused, Songfic, Virgil is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman is perfect, and his popularity at the school proves it.Virgil is not, according to the school standards.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Little *Miss* Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this has an open ending, read the tags! It's a sad, confused Roman story...

_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward_

_Straight path, I don't cut corners_

_I make a point to be on time_

_Head of the_ _~~student council~~ _ _school play…_

Roman was what the kids at school considered perfect. People flocked to him for help with everything, from school work to relationship advice. He was the embodiment of what a main character from a high school film was and so of course he would be the most popular kid.

_I don't black out at parties_

_I jam to ~~Paul McCartney~~ _ _Disney music_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I'll say..._

_Well, hmm_

Roman didn’t know why he went to parties. They weren’t fun, and most of the girls would flock to him before he could leave which made it so that he was stuck until he could politely take his leave. Which meant that he was usually stuck there for at least three hours and then he had to drag his brother home and nurse him out of his hangover.

He was doing fine, nothing was wrong, Roman was just your heteronormative high school theater kid. Right?

_I was adopted when I was two_

_My parents spoiled me rotten_

_Often I ask myself, "What did I do?"_

_To get as far as I've gotten_

He got the lead again. Roman went home after the first practice and told his parents and they took him out to celebrate.

That night in front of his mirror, Roman ran a hand through his freshly showered hair, which had sprung into a curly, wet mess. No one at school knew that his natural hair was curly and he spent enough time in front of the mirror in the morning to keep it that way.

 _A pretty_ ~~_girl_ ~~ _guy walks by my locker_

_My heart gives a flutter_

_But I don't dare utter a word_

_'Cause that would be absurd behaviour_

_For little *miss* perfect_

Roman slammed his locker shut and his friend Patton looked at him with concern.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Who was that?” Roman pointed at the boy, who had long since disappeared into the crowd, getting swallowed by the sheer amount of people.

Before Patton can answer, Roman’s tutor, Logan, does.

“Virgil Tempesta-Sanders, school loner and openly gay.” Logan didn’t skip a beat and Roman sighed under his breath.

“Is he new?”

“No… Why do you care, he’s outside of your social circle Roman.” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose. “Are you ready for the test?”

The conversation drifted away after that, but Roman’s thoughts didn’t.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No, I can't risk falling off my throne_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love is something I don't even know_

_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight_ ~~_girl_ ~~ _guy_

_Little *miss* perfect_

_That's me._

Somehow they became friends. Roman finally got introduced after practice one day, when the tech crew came in to mark the stage with masking tape so that they knew where to put the set. Virgil ignored him, which was new, most of the crew had come over and said hi during the course of the practice. 

Maybe that’s why Roman approached him first. There was no harm in talking to someone who had already fallen so low. It was addicting.

Hanging out during practice moved to hanging out during school until one day, Virgil was practically a staple in Roman’s life. 

Inviting him over was totally because they were friends.

_One night my friend stayed over_

_We laughed, and drink and order_

_Something about_ _~~her~~ _ _him drew me in._

_What? It's totally platonic!_

Roman had never had enough alcohol to get close to the danger zone of being drunk. He’d also never been completely alone with Virgil before, so it looked like today was full of surprises.

_That night was so exciting_

~~_Her_ ~~ _His smirks were so enticing_

_Hours speed by like seconds_

_Then, what happens is iconic.._

“Truth or Dare.” Roman asked with a slight hitch his his breath as Virgil thinks it over, biting the bottom of his lip.

“Truth.”

“Why don’t you care about what everyone thinks?”

The question burned between them and Virgil tilted his head sideways to look at Roman. “Why do you care? It’s high school, and I want to live my life how I want to without having to worry about having every part of me defined by kids my age.”

The answer makes sense and Roman feels a bit jealous that Virgil is so honest about it and when it’s his turn for truth or dare, he chooses truth.

“What’s your hair really look like?”

“Straight.”

“You’re lying Princey. I saw what happened when it rained last week.”

“You can’t tell anyone that it’s curly.”

“Don’t worry, as far as I’m concerned, your hair is as straight as the rest of you.” Virgil laughed at his joke and Roman snorted.

“Sure.”

“Ooh, tea.” Virgil leaned forward and Roman did as well, even though his slightly drunk brain was screaming that it was really gay what they were doing…

And then they were kissing. Roman leaned into it, surprised that Virgil was kissing him back, that they were doing this—

He was briefly aware that they were moving closer together, that Virgil had tangled a hand in Roman’s hair, that there was someone at the window—

…

…

…

Roman pushed Virgil back. 

_No, you can't risk falling off your throne..._

The hurt was evident on his ~~crush’s~~ friend’s face as Roman scrambled backward, away from him.

_Love is something you don't even know..._

“What the hell?” 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry!” Roman choked out as he slapped a hand over his mouth, the mouth that had kissed Virgil, and enjoyed it.

_You can't risk falling off your throne..._

“Please go.”

Virgil gave him one last hurt look and stood, grabbing his bag as he walked out, away from Roman.

_Love_

_You don't even know…_

Roman cried for the rest of the night.

~

_Rewind, induce amnesia_

_Deny the truth, that's easier_

_You're just confused, believe_ ~~_her_ ~~ _him_

 _When_ ~~_she_ ~~ _he says there's nothing there_

_It's never worth it_

_When you're little *miss* perfect…_

Virgil was confused, because when Monday came around, Roman pretended that nothing had happened, as if they were still friends. Needless to say, he confronted him about it during rehearsal.

“Are you not going to acknowledge it?” He asked as he grabbed Roman’s arm, keeping him from walking away.

“What?” 

“You kissed me!” Virgil hissed quietly and Roman looked at him blankly.

“You’re confused, nothing happened.” 

“I know what happened Saturday was not straight in any way Roman. Why do you care?”

Roman stiffened and pulled his arm out of Virgil’s grip. “Just accept it Virgil, we’re just friends.”

~

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No, I can't risk falling off my throne_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love is something I don't even know_

_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight ~~girl~~ _ _guy...._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?
> 
> also, you should join my discord! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)


End file.
